Corruption Inducement
The power to erode a person's morality to the point of being evil. Sub-power of Morality Manipulation, Malefic Force Manipulation and Corruption Manipulation. The polar opposite of Purification. Also Called *Corruption *Dark Side *Dark Side Amplification *Corrupting Influence Capabilities User can induce corruption in others. The ability can be used to corrupt a person into doing anything. It doesn't control the victim, but it prevents them from realizing that they otherwise wouldn't do what the user suggests, and therefore they become much more malleable. A small amount of proximity and contact is needed to corrupt someone, and this proximity or contact is needed every now and again to prolong the effect. It is easier to corrupt someone to do something minor, e.g. more corruption would be needed to get a victim to murder someone, than to get them to steal. It is not impossible for the corruption to be broken, but it is severely difficult and would usually need outside influence. An example of an ability which could be used to break the effects of corruption is Belief Inducement. If the corruption is not renewed occasionally, it will eventually wear away on its own accord. Applications *Corrupt even the most good-hearted of people. *Make a person do something they wouldn't otherwise do on their own. *Emotion Augmentation to make someone feel stronger emotions of hate and anger. *High-level users may be able to corrupt and corrode the very environment. *Bring out the worst of their personalities. Associations * Belief Inducement * Corrosion Inducement has similar effect on ferrous material. * Darkside View * Hypnosis/Mind Control * Malevolence Release * Morality Manipulation * Possession * Psychological Manipulation * Rot Inducement has similar effect on organic material. * Taint Generation Limitations *Users of Psionic Shield, Indomitable Will, Pure Heart, Evil Immunity, etc. are immune or highly resistant. *A user of Purification can cleanse corruption from a person. *If this power does not allow the user to control those affected, the nature of those corrupted may cause them to betray the user. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Babidi.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) possesses the ability take over one's mind, allowing him to bring out the evil within their hearts. Discord.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) was able to corrupt Twilight's friends, bringing out the worst of their personalities. Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) The_Golden_Turd.jpg|Roger's Golden Turd (American Dad!) can corrupt people that see it with greed to the point that they'll kill friends and loved ones. Mr Negative.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can corrupt people with his touch, the effects being more prominent the more good his victims have in them... Corrupt Spider-Man.jpg|...with Spider-Man, a hero through and through, being reduced to a menacing, murderous villain who shuns all of his old values, including the memory of his Uncle Ben. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) used special gift cards to corrupt teenagers into shopaholics, which in turn allowed him to turn them into mannequins. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) slowly corrupts the bearer until they become bloodthirsty killers. Upon their death, it corrupts their soul into a demon. Darknessinfection.jpg|Rabids (Supernatural) are humans that have been corrupted by the Darkness, turning them more aggressive and violent, as well as being able to corrupt other humans into Rabids via blood contact. Far_Tallon_Overworld_Screenshot_(16).png|Phazon (Metroid Prime Trilogy) is a highly radioactive, mutagenic substance that can cause corruption in a person over time. Jack-Aku.png|After being sneezed on by Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) was slowly corrupted into a clone of Aku. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Evil power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Rare power